


Swing On By

by Vixen13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Fluff, Humor, I'm not going to tag all the other ways these 4 can be paired, M/M, Marathon Sex, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Swingers, also Hunk/Shay, gym bunny!Shiro, metro!Lotor, subby!Keith, that is too many tags, twink!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Lotor and Lance have been together a long time. They both want to do whatever they can to see the other happy, in and out of the bedroom. So when Lotor touches on one of Lance's more taboo interests, it leads them into the swinging scene where they meet a lot of not so great couples and one that's just right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting much and I feel bad, so have this super indulgent fic that I'm trying to finish up. This is a swingers to poly fic. Keep in mind that I have no desire for any of my characters to be perfect or to say/do the right things ever, but they love each other and put up with a lot. lol
> 
> So if you're down to read a bunch of hot messes being mostly fluffy and having a bunch of sex, you've come to the right place.

“I can’t believe you just asked if I wanted to have sex with other people!” Lance shrilled before slamming the bedroom door closed hard enough that it rattled.

Lotor sighed and walked over to lean against the doorframe, checking the doorknob even though he knew it would be locked. “It was just a question.”

“A rude question!” Lance’s voice was loud enough that Lotor was able to hear him with complete clarity. “Why would you even ask me that?”

“Lance…” Lotor sighed, crossing his arms against his chest. “Cuckolding is one of your biggest porn searches.”

_ Click. _ The door pulled open just enough for Lance’s face to peek through and show how miffed he was. “First of all, you should  _ never _ go through people’s porn history. Second, just because I watch it for the fantasy doesn’t mean I want to  _ do _ it.”

“First, you went through mine already. Second, I know that. It’s why I didn’t say anything about your top search history being stepmoms.”

Lance gasped in an over dramatic way and slammed the door shut again. “How dare you!”

“You don’t even  _ have _ a stepmom,” Lotor mused. “Plus, you’re a complete twink.”

The door pulled open again so fast it caused Lotor’s hair to flutter in the breeze. Lance scowled at him. “I’m bisexual, you ass!”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Sure you are.”

_ Slam! _

“Also!” Lance shouted from the other side. “I looked up yours just so I could get you something nice for your birthday! I wanted to make sure you liked it! Because I’m a  _ loving boyfriend _ !”

“That’s still a terrible excuse, by the way.”

“Are you saying you didn’t like it?”

There was a long stretch of silence as Lance waited Lotor out. “I never said I didn’t like it.” So he had a bit of a master/pet fetish. Everyone had their quirks.

“I can’t believe you’re being like this! It’s like you don’t even love me anymore!” Lance ranted from the other side of the door. The way his voice traveled, it sounded like he was pacing. “Are you tired of me? Am I bad in bed? Fuck you! I’m  _ amazing _ in bed!”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

The door swished open again. “Fine! If I’m so boring, then you can just LEAVE!”

_ Slam! Rattle. Click. _

“Wait!” Lance looked near to tears. “Don’t leave. You’re not gonna break up with me are you?” His bottom lip trembled.

Lotor opened his arms and let Lance dive into them and snuggle close. Running soothing hands up and down Lance’s warm back, Lotor shushed his boyfriend. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Lance sniffled. “Am I really that bad in bed?”

“You’re amazing in bed. I’ve never met anyone as full of sensual grace as you, and I never will.” Lance squeezed Lotor’s torso, and that earned him a soft kiss on top of his head. “Besides, it’s  _ my _ name on the lease here.”

Lance ignored that. “So why do you wanna have sex with someone other than meee?”

“I love watching you. Your body moving with such grace, your face a work of art, your back bowing in ecstasy. As many videos as I’ve made of us, sometimes I think I’d just love to see it live and be able to take it all in as much as I’d like. I can’t be in two places at once, however.”

The praise had Lance’s hips squirming against Lotor. “So you want to watch me ride some other guy?” Lance asked.

“I would prefer it be someone we are both comfortable with, not just random anybodies. Plus, I don’t want them trying to get between us. That’s why I suggested swinging. I thought you would like that better since they already have a partner. Still, this is only if  _ you _ want to. That’s why I asked.”

“So what are you going to do with the other person?”

“I’m sure I can find them something to do while I watch you taking cock like you were born for it.”

Lance giggled and nipped at one of Lotor’s nipples through the well tailored shirt. “And then after they leave we can fuck each other unconscious?”

“That is all I ever desire from you.”

Like flipping a switch, Lance was suddenly all over Lotor. They devoured each other’s mouths and Lance hopped up to wrap his legs around Lotor’s waist. Lance buried his hands in the long white-blonde hair and tugged. Gripping Lance’s ass tight in both hands, Lotor walked them into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

_ Slam! _

 

~*~

 

Lance slouched in his chair and sighed, picking as his salad and pouting at the empty chairs across from them in the brightly lit restaurant. “They aren’t coming. How many have stood us up by now? I feel like we’ve been doing interviews for years!”

“Only two out of seven couples have stood us up, and  _ you _ were the one that turned the other five down,” Lotor reminded as he gently tapped a cherry tomato into his side of dressing. Lance watched Lotor’s fastidiousness with the same bored but fascinated expression as always.

“Yeah, well,” Lance waved his fork around as he spoke, causing Lotor to frown at it with disapproval. “They wouldn’t have worked out. They all acted way too fake.”

“As you have said, some people just want the fantasy.”

“Well their acting is stupid, then.” Lance stabbed at his lettuce with gusto.

“Is this your party?” a server asked as he led two people over to Lotor and Lance’s table.

“Shiro?” Lotor asked.

“Yes!” said the taller man, looking relieved to have found them. Shiro had an amazing build with broad shoulders and a hint of abs under his shirt. That was Lance’s type.

Lotor invited them to sit, the server took their drink order and then left. Lance was eye fucking Shiro. The smaller of the pair, who Lotor assumed was Keith from their communications on certain websites, was quiet and sullen looking. Before introductions could be made, Lance abruptly pointed at Keith and said, “ _ You _ !”

Everyone stared in surprise, including Keith. “Excuse me?”

“Don’t act dumb!” Lance snapped. “We went to college together!”

Keith blinked and then shrugged, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. “Don’t remember.”

Lance scowled. “We had the same classes. You snubbed the GSA when we tried to recruit you! How dare you be gay.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I was busy with classes. I didn’t have time for your little group.”

“Ohhh, if you were so busy, then why’d you get kicked out?”

“That’s none of your business!” Keith snapped.

The server came back over with drinks and attempted to take their order. Keith and Lance didn’t stop bickering so Lotor ordered for Lance and Shiro awkwardly ordered for Keith. The server hurried away the moment he had it all down. 

Shiro gave Lotor an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Keith isn’t usually like this.”

Lotor shrugged, not all that bothered by it. “Lance is. It’s fine.” He held out his hand. “It is nice to meet you.” There was a pause before Shiro held out his left hand. Lotor quickly switched to accommodate. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were left handed.”

“Only handed, actually.” Shiro tried to play it off with a joke, but it was obvious that he was waiting for some kind of remark. Lance didn’t let him down.

“Ohhh! What happened to your arm?”

“You don’t just ask things like that!” Keith snapped, instantly offended on Shiro’s behalf.

“Why not?” Lance bristled. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting to know each other?”

“It’s alright,” Shiro said before things could escalate. He held up his right hand which was covered in a glove that tucked up under his long sleeved button down. “It was a factory accident. They paid for the prosthetic, but all it does is open and close.” He demonstrated and Lance’s eyes were wide with fascination.

“That’s so cool!” Lance’s mind was turning with ideas. “So how much weight does it hold? Do you have to use an oven mitt to get things out of the oven? Have you ever masturbated with it? What’s it like?”

“What is  _ wrong _ with you?” Keith interrupted into Shiro’s stunned silence. The two of them instantly went back to arguing.

“Sorry,” Lotor said, giving Shiro a bland smile. “He’s like a puppy.”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s alright. To be honest, it’s a bit refreshing. I don’t usually have people react to it in such a positive way.”

A fond smile bloomed on Lotor’s face as he looked over at his angrily squabbling boyfriend. “Yes, he is unique in that regard.”

Food was delivered soon after. Lotor and Shiro had a pleasant meal, finding a common interest in engineering. Lance and Keith spent their time locked in battle, with the high point being Lance’s triumphant declaration that Keith  _ did _ remember having classes together, and Keith saying he was reminded due to Lance’s annoying attitude.

Lotor resigned himself to searching for another couple to interview. It was a shame. Shiro was the kind of relaxing presence Lotor thought would work well for Lance, and Keith had enough fire in him for Lotor’s more domly instincts to flare, his imagination coming up with all sorts of ideas for a new pet.

They all shared dessert, with Keith and Lance fighting over who saw the last bite first, which ended in an odd spoon sword fight. Shiro looked concerned, but Lotor was simply resigned to it. If little displays like that bothered him, he wouldn’t have been dating Lance in the first place.

“Well, it was good meeting you,” Shiro said once their dessert plate was cleared. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“What?” Keith and Lance said in unison. The other two stared at them, nonplussed.

“Who said it didn’t work out?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, you two seem to like each other,” Keith reasoned.

“Uh…” Shiro blinked. “What about you two?”

Lance shrugged. “I didn’t like the other couples because they were all fake.” He wrinkled his nose at the memory. “But I can actually get to know you two. We should meet up again!” Lance beamed at the baffled Shiro.

Shaking his head, Lotor leaned over and dropped a kiss on Lance’s temple. “That sounds nice.”

Nodding with excitement, Lance said, “Come over for dinner next time!” He turned to glare at Keith. “And no complaining about the food!”

“Who says I’m going to complain?” Keith immediately returned.

The two of them argued the entire way out of the restaurant. Lotor left a generous tip.

 

~*~

 

They had all gotten together to hang out a few times in order to get comfortable. Either they went out to dinner, or they ended up at Lotor’s place. Lotor had a rather large condo with open rooms, a balcony with a view, an office, and a large bedroom with a king sized bed. Typically, the couples curled up around each other on the sectional and watched a movie or two while chatting. Though Keith and Lance still argued, it wasn’t quite as non-stop as it had been that first day.

One night had the four of them on the couch, half-watching some B rated horror flick, while Shiro and Lotor talked about random things. Keith stood up with a yawn to visit the toilet. He was always quick to nap when curled up on Shiro and watching a movie. Lance teased Keith for it regularly.

Lotor wasn’t sure exactly what happened after Keith left the room. Lance was curled into Lotor’s chest and chatting at Shiro, who was mostly paying attention. When Shiro turned and locked eyes with Lance, there was a beat of silence before Lance said, “I’m not watching this movie at all.”

To which Shiro replied, “Me either.”

In a flash of movement, Lance was straddling Shiro, and they were making out. Shrio groaned and ran his hand up under Lance’s shirt, feeling all that smooth skin that Lance worked hard to maintain. Lotor raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, but shuffled against the arm of the sofa in order to get a better angle. He absentmindedly grabbed the remote and flipped the TV off so he could better hear the little noises he knew Lance would be making soon.

Keith wandered back in and stopped dead in his tracks halfway to the couch. He looked lost. Despite knowing this was the outcome they were aiming for, Keith seemed very uncertain. Lotor tilted his head and fought to keep a wicked grin from his face.

“They’ve started without us,” Lotor casually said.

Keith jumped like he’d been zapped and swung wide eyes to Lotor. “O-oh…”

“Shall we move to the bedroom?”

Lance knew how much Lotor despised getting the couch dirty. He’d call a cleaning service the moment anyone spilled the tiniest bit on the cushions. So Lance hopped up, grabbed Shiro’s arm, and hurried them out of the living room and into the large bedroom. Lotor followed at a more languid pace, pausing to wrap an arm around the still immobile Keith who was now staring at the bedroom door.

Lotor leaned down and pressed his lips close to Keith’s ear. “Why don’t we go and watch?”

Keith’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard before giving a quick little nod. Lotor guided them the rest of the way into the bedroom. It turned out that Lance suffered no hesitancy at all, despite his initial complaints at Lotor for suggesting swinging. Lance was already stripped and Shiro halfway there, looking flushed at how urgently his partner was ripping his pants off.

When Shiro was naked and pushed back against the pillows at the head of the bed, Lance climbed up and rutted their hips against each other. They moaned as their cocks slid along one another, their lips slotting together once more, hands everywhere. Keith stood a few paces away from the bed, staring, breath shivering out of him.

Lotor pressed himself against Keith and the solid line of his back, one arm hugging around his waist, the other sliding up to wrap long fingers around his throat. Lotor’s hand constricted just enough to make sure the pressure was noticed, causing Keith to suck in a sharp breath of air. He swallowed again, but that time his adam’s apple was trapped against Lotor’s hand and couldn’t go any father. Keith’s fingers wrapped around the arm at his waist.

“Do you like what you see?” Lotor purred.

Lance had his hand wrapped around both dicks, slowly jerking them as Shiro’s hand buried into Lance’s hair. The prosthetic was settled on Lance’s ass, rubbing little circles from low back to thighs. Lance was getting off on it, pushing back into the prosthetic and forward into his own hand like he was struggling to choose between the two. Beautiful little noises were spilling from his mouth and filling the room.

Keith and Lotor watched them. Shiro was ripped and smooth. Since he was a trainer at a local gym, working out was literally his job. Lance looked like a dancer, undulating his body in a hypnotic way. It certainly had the other three in the room entranced.

“Enough teasing,” Lotor reprimanded. “I want to see you ride him.”

Lance looked over his shoulder and grinned in a coquettish way. “You gonna watch as you fuck his mouth?”

Keith made a strangled noise, but it didn’t sound like he was upset at the idea, quite the opposite. Lotor smirked. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.” He pressed his lips to Keith’s ear and whispered in his most demanding tone. “Strip.”

The moan that ripped out of Keith sent a spike of pleasure through all of them. Keith’s fingers trembled as they slid down to work open his pants. Lotor didn’t let go of Keith’s throat. In the meantime, Lance was scrambling in the nightstand for condom and lube like it was a matter of life and death. It was cute.

Lance was a champ at riding cock. He smoothed the condom on Shiro’s well endowed member with ease before dribbling lube on top and swiping a finger in himself to make sure he was prepped. Shiro looked surprised that Lance needed no more than that, but it was quickly drown out by lust as Lance sank onto his prize with relish.

“Fuuuck yes. You’re so big,” Lance crooned.

Meanwhile, Keith had managed to get off everything from his button down to his socks, but his undershirt was trapped so long as the hand was around his throat. His attention stayed fixed on Lance’s hole swallowing up his boyfriend’s dick. Lotor couldn’t blame Keith. After all, there was a reason Lotor had been excited about the prospect of swinging.

Unbuttoning his fly, Lotor pulled out his own hardening cock and jerked it to full mast against Keith’s low back. Keith’s breathing turned harsh, but all eyes stayed locked on Lance who began to roll his body like a damned belly dancer, taking Shiro in and out like it was a performance. Then again, Lance had plenty of practice in that regard.

“He’s a work of art, is he not?” Lotor asked, and Keith shivered. “But you have a job to do.”

Lotor felt Keith’s throat work under his palm before the tension dropped from Keith and he slowly turned. Lotor let go as Keith fell to his knees. He stared at Lotor’s cock with heavy lidded eyes, face flushed and lips parted. Lotor ran his fingers into Keith’s thick hair but needed to encourage no more than that. Keith reached up, took hold of the base, and opened his mouth.

Lance knew Lotor’s preferences when it came to oral, so how Keith went about things ended up much different than Lotor was used to. That novelty really added to the effect. Keith was diligent and steady, keeping solid suction, his mouth extra wet, and his hand and head moved in time. He didn’t glance up through his lashes or tease, but his single minded focus was oddly endearing.

Of course, the show on the bed was enough to ramp up Lotor’s desire on its own. Lance had his hands braced on Shiro’s chest as he worked his hips. His eyes were fluttering open and closed, sometimes grinning at Shiro while other times getting lost in sensation. Lotor watched with no small amount of lust as Lance’s cock bounced and his stomach quivered.

There was a squelching sound by Lotor’s feet. He looked down to find Keith’s hand working over his own erection. With a smirk, Lotor lifted one foot and pressed down on Keith’s wrist until it stopped and moved back to the floor. Keith made a distressed noise but obeyed. He wasn’t fully trained yet, so Lotor wouldn’t punish, but he  _ would _ help establish his expectations.

Tightening his grip on Keith’s hair, Lotor pushed that steadily pumping mouth down a little further. Keith’s throat worked and his breath huffed and stuttered in an effort not to choke. Lotor smirked at how hard working Keith was.

“Good boy,” Lotor murmured.

Keith  _ did _ look up at that. Eyes filled with need and a hint of confusion. Lotor felt himself light on fire. Keith would make a good pet with a little training. Lotor lifted his other hand and brushed his fingers along Keith’s cheek to ease the tension he saw in those dark eyes.

A groan from Shiro brought Lotor’s attention back to the bed. His hands were gripping Lance’s hips as his own were thrusting up off the bed and into Lance with as much force as the position allowed. Lance’s face said he was in heaven, out of his mind with pleasure along with a tinge of pain at his untouched cock. Shiro would likely not stop Lance from fisting himself, if Keith’s habits were any indication. However, Lance was most definitely trying to show off to his new partner.

Matching Shiro’s new rhythm, Lance worked himself harder, sweat dripping down his body in glittering riverlets. His back arched, mouth opened wide, face tense with desperation. He was close. Lotor watched with rapt attention as Lance rode that edge, sharp staccato noises falling from his lips as he sought it out. After nearly a full two minutes, Lance keened and shook before finally reaching release, cum steadily dripping down his still bouncing cock and onto Shiro’s stomach.

Shrio, apparently being a caring lover, paused, breathing hard and obviously in pain from the abrupt stop of his own edge. He ran hands up and down Lance’s sides as the writhing man on his dick rode out the last of his orgasm. Lotor smirked. He couldn’t allow Lance to be such a poor host in the face of Shiro’s need.

“He can keep going,” Lotor offered. “Bend him over the bed and take what you need.”

Lance glanced over, a smile languidly pulling at his lips. He turned back and leaned down to kiss Shiro before murmuring against his lips, “Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.”

Shiro moaned in a way that had  _ Keith _ shivering. Perhaps Lotor’s new pet was jealous. Well, he could fix that. As Lance was being arranged on the bed, Lotor stepped back and pulled Keith up by his hair. He looked unsteady and lust drunk. Lotor raked his eyes up and down Keith’s trembling body with appreciation.

“Take off my shirt,” Lotor ordered.

Keith didn’t hesitate, he just did as told with stiff movements. His eyes lingered once Lotor was bare chested. It was the first time the other couple had been able to see Lotor’s pale and toned skin. Though Lotor didn’t have Shiro’s gym bunny build, he was fit and well groomed, taking his personal care  _ very _ seriously.

Lotor waved his fingers at Keith’s undershirt. “Take that off and bend over the bed.”

The order was obeyed without hesitation, though Keith seemed to slow down as he bent over, coming face to face with Lance, both their asses up in the air. Keith got to see in full close up clarity as Shiro entered Lance once more. It caused Keith to rut against the bed a few times.

Ditching his pants, Lotor walked up and slid his hands along Keith’s back and ass. He wasn’t a hairy person, per se, but he also didn’t shave. Lance and Lotor both prefered a lot of maintenance, with Lance regularly threading his entire body. Lotor would have to see what he could do about Keith’s personal regimen in the future.

Setting those thoughts aside for the moment, Lotor grabbed the lube and pressed slicked up fingers inside of Keith as Shiro let loose inside of Lance. The noises Lance made were distracting, which helped Keith to relax despite his new partner. Lotor was able to prepare Keith fairly quickly thanks to that. Lance was such a helpful pet.

Keith groaned and shoved his face into the bed as Lotor slid steadily inside. Lance reached out and gripped Keith’s forearms in support. After a moment, Keith turned his hands and clung in return. Lance was whining with every thrust, overstimulated still. It made his face more pain than pleasure, but still he writhed on the bed and begged for more. One day, they would have to address Lance’s masochistic side. One problem at a time. For now, they were focused on fucking new partners.

“Yes, yes, yes, so good,” Lance cried. He enjoyed his theatrics, it helped him get in the mood. Lotor left him to it. Shiro seemed to really enjoy it. If Keith’s stubborn silence was any indication, Shiro wasn’t used to such vocal sex.

Lotor fucked into Keith slow and steady, wanting to give him the time needed to adapt to the new situation. Keith definitely wasn’t as gung-ho about new sexual experiences as Lance. Keith needed some time to adapt. Lotor didn’t mind helping. 

Paying close attention to Keith’s body language, Lotor adjusted according to what Keith found comfortable. The noises being punched out of Lance were showy, but Keith’s tense muscles and stuttering breaths were just as lovely to watch. Lotor felt his stomach slowly tightening, his arousal spiking at the scene before him.

“Ah! Fuck…” Keith gritted out, ass grinding back on Lotor.

“Tell me what you want,” Lotor purred before snapping his hips forward and managing to get a groan out of Keith.

“Harder,” Shiro supplied in lieu of Keith’s stubborn silence. He was sweating and panting, one hand pushing against Lance’s low back, his hips pistoning into Lance’s hole like a machine. “Fuck him harder.”

Well, if Shiro was what Keith was used to, Lotor must have felt like nothing but a tease. “Very well.” Without further warning, he began to thrust as hard and fast as he pleased. It ripped a pleasure filled sob out of Keith who buried his face into the sheets.

The exertion, the feeling of that tight ring of muscle clamping down on him, the sight of Lance being ruthlessly railed and gripping onto Lotor’s new pet… It was a bit overwhelming. Lotor felt pleasure curling hot and tight inside of him. How Shiro had managed to keep going despite all of that was a mystery. He must have the stamina of a god.

When Keith turned his head to the side for air, he ended up making eye contact with Lance who was blissed out and flushed. Despite that, Lance grinned in a drunken way and said, “Shiro’s cock feels so good.”

“ _ Fuck _ !” Keith’s grip on Lance tightened and his hips rutted against the bed. Lance’s eyes sparked with excitement.

“I love the way your boyfriend fucks me,” Lance gritted out despite his face showing how close he was getting. The little minx was getting off on Keith’s intense reactions. Lotor couldn’t complain. Feeling Keith thrust back onto his cock was amazing.

Lotor braced one arm on the bed, the new angle dragging harder on Keith’s prostate, making the smaller man cry out and grind against the mattress. Lance’s gaze was locked on Keith until Lotor grabbed a fist full of short brown hair and yanked Lance’s head back to force eye contact between them. Lance’s eyes were unfocused with pleasure, his face tensing up with anticipation.

“Are you going to cum on his cock again?” Lotor growled.

“Yesss…” Lance’s eyelids fluttered as, somehow, Shiro thrust faster.

“Do it,” Lotor demanded. “Now.”

Lance whined and trembled, his eyes clenching shut and back arching. A few moments later Lance gave a hoarse shout and came a second time. Shiro curled forward at the feeling but kept going just as fast as before. Lance shook and cried out again, his entire body tensing and jerking around at the intensity of it all. Shiro’s hand only pressed down harder, keeping Lance firmly in place and unable to wiggle away.

Keith started making little needy grunts of noise. Lotor gritted his teeth and held back on his own orgasm while Keith fucked into the sheets and sought his release. He came a few moments later, fluttering around Lotor’s cock, causing a spike of pleasure that shot straight up Lotor’s spine. 

When Keith started to shove himself forward to escape the stimulation, Lotor pulled out, yanked off the condom, and tossed it blindly away. He wrapped his hand around his dick, jerking in quick movements, eyes locked on Keith’s glistening back. He came not long after that, painting white stripes along Keith’s skin, marking Keith as his own.

Throughout all of this, Shiro hadn’t stopped. Lance was clawing at Keith’s arms, jerking around, whining and howling, legs shaking and scrambling at the bed for purchase. Still, Shiro kept going. He was a beast. The other two watched entranced as Shiro closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and finally came, snapping his hips forward hard enough that it punched clipped shouts out of Lance with each slap of skin.

Keith, like a man possessed, crawled further up onto the bed and kissed Lance hard, all tongue and teeth and hot breath. Lance responded eagerly, still clinging to Keith and trembling on the cock still inside of him. Lotor watching it all transfixed as he slowly ran his hand up and over his softening length, basking in the glow of gentle lingering pleasure.

The three on the bed were definitely going to need some time to recover, so Lotor made the executive decision to get the shower running. The master bedroom had an attached bath with a rather spacious shower sporting multiple shower heads. He threw his hair up in a bun, washed off the sweat in barely over a minute, and then threw a towel around his waist as he headed back out into the bedroom, tagging out Shiro who had finally managed to slide out of Lance.

Keith and Lance were curled up on the bed together, nuzzled close. Lotor sat on the edge and ran his fingers through Lance’s damp hair. Hazy eyes fluttered open and a drunken smile beamed up at Lotor.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Lance rasped in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Are you going to be able to stand up long enough to shower?” Lotor asked, pleased at how satisfied his boyfriend looked.

“I’ll help him,” Keith piped up, looking very serious. It was oddly endearing how much he wanted to take care of Lance.

The two of them helped to walk a wobbly Lance into the bathroom as Shiro exited. Keith was gentle and almost reverent as he cleaned Lance off. Lotor left them to it. He and Shiro worked on cleaning up the clothes from the floor and changing the sheets. Lotor watched Shiro’s clean, damp skin as muscles rippled with every movement. Shiro was a treat to watch in even the most mundane of tasks.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Lotor asked as he pulled out Lance’s silk pajamas.

Shiro blushed and seemed oddly awkward at the question. “I’m sorry everything happened so spur of the moment…”

Lotor raised his eyebrows. “That’s hardly a problem. It was the point, wasn’t it?”

“Ah… Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“If the situation made you uncomfortable, it’s best to talk about it now.”

“No! No, no. I had fun.” Shiro blushed harder as he rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at Lotor with an almost bashful smile. “How about you?”

That look on Shiro’s buff body was a sin and Lotor’s dick was into it. “I had a wonderful time. We should do it again soon.”

The shower shut off and Lotor jumped on the distraction of bringing Lance his pajamas in hopes that his cock didn’t stir to life again. Lance was even more reluctant to move of his own willpower than before. Keith seemed concerned, but Lotor was used to it. They manhandled him back into the room and into the fresh sheets on the bed. Lance nuzzled into his pillow with a happy hum.

Shiro had put on his underwear and shirt in the meantime. He tossed Keith’s clothes to him. “We should get dressed.”

_ That _ got Lance’s attention. He sat up on his elbows, eyes upset and bottom lip quivering. “Are you guys leaving?”

“Uhhh…” Keith glanced at Shiro uncertainly before looking back at Lance. “Do you not want us to?”

“We’re supposed to cuddle!” Lance looked at Lotor. “Make them stay over!”

“The bed is big enough for all of us. We can have breakfast in the morning.” Lotor gave them a polite smile, not wanting to push the issue if it made them too uncomfortable. “If you have other plans, we certainly understand, but you’re more than welcome to stay.”

Lance whined and tugged Keith down onto the bed, wrapping around him like a stubborn octopus. Keith looked downright shocked but ran his hands soothingly over Lance’s hair and back regardless. It left Lance sated and limp, consciousness already slipping away from him.

“Well…” Shiro watched the two on the bed with a fond look. “It  _ is _ pretty late already…”

Lotor watched Shiro’s  _ biceps _ with a fond look. “It is indeed.”

And thus they all ended up in the bed together in a tangle of limbs. Thankfully, none of them snored.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lotor. Lotor. Lotor.”

The person in question cracked his eyes open to look at the source of utter irritation. The bed was hot and not in the good way. Four bodies made it difficult to stay cool enough for a good night’s sleep. Lotor would definitely have bruises under his eyes. That was just unacceptable…

“Lotooooor.”

“What?” he muttered, glaring at Lance.

“We should make breakfast for everyone!”

Damn Lance for looking so well rested and energetic. Did he enjoy being baked alive as he slept? Thinking back to all of the painful memories of being woken up to ice cold feet pressed against Lotor’s shins, it was safe to say that Lance did in fact enjoy being that warm.

“What would you like?” Lotor mumbled, scrubbing his hands over his face and willing himself awake.

“Hmmm…” Lance was debating it? The nerve! He should have had the answer long before Lotor woke up. Those were precious few seconds of sleep missed out on. “Ooo! What about stuffed crepes? I love your stuffed crepes!”

“Savory or sweet?”

“Both!”

“I should have guessed.”

As Lance snickered to himself, there was a shuffling of movement on the other side of the bed. Keith’s sleep roughened voice was worth waking up so soon. “You don’t have to make us anything. We can grab something on the way back.”

Lance gasped in an overly dramatic way. “And be poor hosts? Never! Besides, I like an excuse for a big breakfast.” He bounced his way out of the bed and threw on a robe. “I’ll juice some oranges and start the coffee!”

Shiro’s eyes popped open at the sudden movement and noise. They were bloodshot and he looked around for a moment like he hadn’t a clue what was happening. Keith kissed his boyfriend on the shoulder, and that seemed to calm Shiro back down, eyelids fluttering shut once more. Lotor couldn’t help his amused smirk.

“Take your time,” Lotor said as he got out of bed and wrapped up in his own robe. “It’ll be awhile before breakfast is ready. Feel free to use whatever you need in the bathroom. There are some spare toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet.”

Shiro mumbled something incoherent and seemed to fall back asleep. Apparently, he was not a morning person. Keith looked around himself like he was feeling awkward about waking up in such different circumstances. Lotor wondered if Keith had acted that way when he first started dating Shiro. The thought was a bit endearing. Keith’s underlying current of timid brought out the predator in Lotor.

Lance already had the sound system going by the time Lotor entered the kitchen. It was quieter than normal, as Lance seemed to be respectful of those sleeping — _for once._ He danced around the kitchen as he pulled out the juicer and grabbed the oranges. Lotor yawned while making his way to the fridge.

They had a routine down in the kitchen and moved without having to worry too much about getting in the other’s way. If Lotor needed anything to aid in cooking, Lance was quick to grab it. Keith noticed. He had slowly exited the bedroom but stood off to the side as he watched. Lotor gave the man his space.

Eventually, the smell of food roused Shiro enough for him to shamble out of the bedroom and plop down into a seat at the table. Lance set a cup of coffee down and slid the cream and sugar over, but Shiro just started sipping on it as is. This finally prompted Keith to walk over and sit as well. He blinked at the cup of coffee set in front of him.

“Fresh beans and french press!” Lance happily informed and winked. A cute little blush tinted Keith’s cheeks.

There was an unnatural silence as Lotor set down the plates of food and everyone took a place at the table. The morning routines were shaken up for all involved, which caused a bit of pause. More so for Keith, who seemed to think the quiet was his fault and tried to fix it.

“Uhhh…” Keith poked at his food. “Thanks for cooking.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Lotor smiled and took a sip of juice.

“Lotor’s a great cook.” Lance beamed with pride. “I thought I’d have to do all the cooking when I moved in, but no! We both have different skills so we end up with a wide range of options.”

“Is that, uh… why the table is so big?” Keith looked down the dining table that filled the space beside the kitchen. Eight chairs were set up currently with plenty of room, but there was availability for up to twelve.

“We enjoy hosting dinner parties,” Lotor explained as he carefully cut up his food into perfect bites. “My parents entertained guests often during my childhood. I suppose the habit fell to me as well. Lance enjoys get-togethers, so it works out.”

“Oh!” Lance grinned wide, practically vibrating with excitement as an idea struck him. “We’re having a party the first weekend of next month. It won’t be nearly as big as usual, so it’ll be a great time to just hang out and talk. You two should come!”

Keith froze, a forkful of crepe halfway to his mouth. “What?”

Lance scowled. “What? You don’t like parties? You never did go to any in college either!”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like parties!” Keith immediately defended before shoving food into his mouth.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“You just… You’re going to introduce us to your friends?” Keith looked between Lotor and Lance before finally glancing over at Shiro who seemed to be awake enough to pay attention but was slow to respond.

“Why not?” Lance pouted, eyes flicking between Keith and Shiro in return. “You’re our friends, too.”

Lotor placed a hand on Lance’s knee. “I believe Keith is still adjusting to last night.”

“What does that have to do with it?” Lance huffed. “We were friends _before_ the sex!” Abruptly, Lance looked like a kicked puppy as he turned back to the other couple. “Weren’t we?”

Keith was suddenly a man drowning. Shiro was the one who responded, voice sleepy but soothing. “Of course we’re friends.”

Lance brightened immediately. “Exactly! So you’ll go?”

Shiro turned to Keith who shrank down in his chair, stared at his plate, and nodded. Shiro smiled as he brought his attention back to Lance. “Keith’s just a little shy around new people. We’d love to go.”

“Oh! Don’t worry! Everyone’s great. You’ll love them.” Lance was back to being bouncy and excitable, happily accepting the reasoning and ignoring any possible discomfort about their swinging history together.

“And if this is any hint, I’m sure the food will be wonderful.” Shiro smiled at Lotor in a warm way that sent a flutter through Lotor’s stomach like he hadn’t felt since meeting Lance.

While Shiro and Lotor grinned at one another, Keith stared at his plate while shoveling food into his mouth, and Lance rambled on about the dinner options for the party. All in all, it was an enjoyable morning after.

 

~*~

 

Lance flitted around the room as people arrived. There was a buzz of excitement and energy under his skin. He loved having his friends around him and everyone having fun. It left him filled to the brim with a happiness that he could subsist off of for days after. Being around people he cared about just charged his batteries, in a sense.

Hunk and Pidge were on the couch playing video games as Lance finished up the food preparation. Lotor was setting the table while having a conversation with Acxa. They were childhood friends, so they both grew up pretty bougie. Lance was never that interested in their lame conversation topics.

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Lance called.

“‘Kay!” Hunk returned. “Just let me beat Pidge real quick.”

“Ha! Who’s beating who here?” Pidge challenged.

The doorbell rang, and Lance all but ran to the door. He had started to fret that they weren’t coming and proceeded to send off rapid fire texts asking for a status update. He didn’t do well with being stood up. Keith’s angry texts in return had been both comforting and aggravating.

“About time!” Lance scolded as he swung the door open.

“I told you there was traffic!” Keith snapped. “ _Five times_.”

Shiro held up a bottle of wine with a smile. “A gift.”

“This will go perfect with everything.” Lance grinned as he ignored Keith, took the wine, and shooed them inside. “Everyone, this is Keith and Shiro.” A chorus of greetings came in response.

Lance brought them over to the table and introduced Acxa first since she would end up taking her sweet time trying to assess the newcomers. Once Hunk and Pidge made their way over, Lance jumped in to finish introductions as he made sure everyone was seated while handing out drinks.

“You went to college with these two, not that you remember, since you didn’t try to make friends.”

Keith growled and opened his mouth to complain, but Lance just kept on talking.

“Hunk took all his core classes with us before moving to culinary school. His girlfriend Shay usually comes to the parties, but she had to pick up an emergency shift at her job. Pidge works in programming now — and pretty high level stuff. Also, genderfluid, so ask before pronouning.”

“Ah! I’m really fine with any pronouns. Don’t worry about it.” Pidge had a noticeably self-conscious smile on.

“Don’t worry about it!” Lance insisted. “They’re good people.”

Shiro offered a warm grin in return. “It’s very nice to meet all of you.”

“Lance, let’s bring out the salads.” Lotor helped get things going and passed around salad plates as the rest of the food finished cooking.

It was an exuberant dinner as it usually was, with animated discussion and rapid topics. Shiro did his best to join in and being the friendlier of the two, adapted well. Keith was a little harder to get involved. He looked sullen, but Lance was guessing that Keith just didn’t have a lot of experience being social. Shiro often tried to compensate by leading Keith into any answers needed for a direct question. Lance tried his best to encourage Keith’s lack of conversation skills.

They somehow landed on the subject of sexuality and Keith had the audacity to raise an eyebrow at Lance declaring himself bisexual. “Excuse you! I am!”

“Sure, I believe you,” Keith said before taking a sip of wine. Lance bristled at how dismissive it sounded.

“I would hop on The Princess in a heartbeat, you know!”

“First of all, you hop on a dick,” Pidge interjected.

“She could wear a strap-on! I could go either way!”

“Who’s a princess?” Shiro asked.

“You know that famous actor Alfor?” Hunk said. “The ‘king of cinema’ or whatever?”

Lance scoffed at the “or whatever” part. “The man’s a genius!”

“Well, anyways,” Hunk kept going without pause. “He has a daughter who just started modeling. Lance is into her.”

“She’s amazing.” Lance swooned as he thought of her, hands clasped under his chin. Lotor gave Lance a few consoling pats on the knee.

“Second of all,” Pidge continued. “That’s the only woman I’ve ever heard you talk about.”

“I _love_ flirting with women. It’s not my fault nobody can hold a candle to The Princess.”

“Except Lotor?” Hunk asked.

“Lotor’s special.” Lance grinned at his boyfriend in a way that earned him a kiss.

“Since we’re sharing…” Acxa turned to Shiro. “What about you?”

Shiro shrugged. “I’ve always had an interest in men. It was mostly just hookups and flings for a while. As I grew older, I realized I wanted something a little more stable in my life, and I wanted that from someone I loved, regardless of gender. But it turned out all I needed was Keith.”

That caused Keith to blush a bright red that had Hunk and Pidge cooing with delight. That obviously rolled into a demand for the story of how they met. Apparently, they’d known each other for a while, with Shiro being a mentor of sorts to help Keith transition into a new home after being bounced around the foster system yet again. Things had shifted between them when Keith was in college.

“I was only ever interested in Shiro,” Keith mumbled, staring at his mostly empty plate as he shuffled the remains of his food around.

And didn’t _that_ just have Lance glowing with satisfaction. Maybe Keith hadn’t been interested in anyone else before, but he sure was now. Lance was a sucker for being validated in all the little ways he could get. His pleased smile must have shown on his face because when Keith looked over, he quickly cut his eyes away and fidgeted, his blush returning.

Hunk looked contemplative as he glanced between the two. Lance wasn’t worried about it. Hunk wasn’t the kind of person to pass judgement or bring it up in a group of people. He’d probably wait a while to see how things progressed before saying anything.

Eventually, they all started drifting away from the table, triggering Lotor. “No wine near the sectional!”

“We know, we know!” Pidge complained, one hand making a yapping motion.

Keith stopped mid-step and finished his glass off before setting it on the table. Lance hooked his arm in Keith’s and led him to the couch. “Lotor is picky, and if anything gets on the couch, he calls a cleaning service.”

“Forgive me trying to keep our home clean,” Lotor snapped before turning back to where Acxa had Shiro trapped in some inane conversation. They were cleaning up themselves, which was sending Lotor into a tizzy since he had high expectations of how a host and guests should act at a dinner party.

Not that video games were Lotor’s idea of proper etiquette either, but the other four sprawled on the couch and grabbed controllers anyways. Lance grinned as he picked a pod racing game. “Prepare to get your asses kicked!”

Keith smirked. “Sure.”

Lance didn’t take it well when Keith won every single game. Hunk and Pidge seemed to find it endlessly amusing. Shiro eventually pulled the controller from Keith’s hands as Lotor showered Lance in affection. Despite the horrible win-loss ratio, everyone had a good time — even Keith.

 

~*~

 

Lance’s degree had bagged him a job as a video game tester. He didn’t write the coding, but would often double check it. After that, he would go through and flag all the glitches, why they were happening, and actively try to find any game loopholes that slipped through the cracks. He was also able to offer suggestions for smoother game play, when to alter the coding or graphics, and point out places that would work best for game extras. It was fun.

The company was small, however, so their projects weren’t very consistent, which meant Lance was usually just contracted for work as needed. The paychecks were erratic, but it was enough to save up and pay on his student loans steadily. Lotor took care of almost everything else.

Though Lance didn’t necessarily _need_ to make money outside of that, he liked having something that earned him a little extra pocket cash. Since he had a fabulous body, amazing eyes, great flexibility, a high sex drive, and liked making his own schedule, the answer had seemed pretty obvious.

Lance adjusted the focus on his camera, checked the frame of his backdrop one last time, and then hit the button to go live. He backed up into view slowly, swaying his hips to the music playing in the background. He ran his hands over his outfit of the day, turning this way and that so his viewers could see.

Powder blue thigh high stockings with matching silk panties and garter belt hugged his long legs. He trailed his fingers up his bare stomach to the long sleeved crop top that barely covered his chest. Nails caught on the loose fabric and pulled it up to reveal one nipple, thumb flicking over it in a quick tease.

He could see his eyes in the screen, highlighted as they were by eyeliner and mascara, just a hint of makeup so his skin would glow under the lights. His wig hung in spikes over his forehead, the color a bright, pearly white. With a smirk, he turned around and arched his back, showing off how the thin fabric of the panties hugged his ass, framing it like a sultry picture that he wiggled for the viewers.

He liked this part, the slow tease and buildup. It was easy and indulgent to just let himself feel his own skin and the caress the outfit he wore. He felt sexy all dolled up for the camera and didn’t mind people knowing that. The thousands of eyes on him appreciated what he had to offer, and that fed his ego like little else could.

Now, Lance wasn’t the most popular camboy on the internet, and he certainly never would be. Most of the bigger names would find creative ways to interact with their audience, grow their regulars, and sell private sessions. Lance did none of that.

Whatever he felt like doing, he would. That was that. He had a few social media sites that he posted pictures and clips on to help promote his website and the collection of videos he had on there, but that was the extent of his interactions with the general public. People could buy his edited shows or pay to watch a live stream as it happened. Those were the options. They could also leave a tip in his TipJar account at any time.

So, he certainly wasn’t making waves in the cam world, but he was doing alright. He played to a certain aesthetic and that alone had the viewers rolling in. Some people liked watching a pretty boy all dressed up with an unnaturally large dildo in his ass. Lance was fine with that.

Picking up one of his longer dildos, Lance kissed the head and ran his tongue around it, leaning over to give everyone a better view. From the corner of his eye, he could see the viewer count. Not bad. He bobbed his mouth along the head of the dildo, batting his long lashes at the camera while doing so.

Honestly, he loved sucking dick. He’d always had a bit of an oral fixation, and once he started getting praised for his efforts, it just got worse. He liked how it filled him, how his tongue molded around it, and how it tickled the roof of his mouth. It wasn’t fake when he moaned and suckled on the dildos for his audience.

He also loved the tips that rolled in when he could make the thing disappear like a sword swallower. A slight smile played on his lips as he saw his TipJar notifications start to pop up, more with every inch that disappeared down his throat. It had taken him a long time to perfect how smoothly he could take it all down, but Lotor had been there to help Lance along the way.

Lance’s eyes fluttered in pleasure at the memories, and his cock stretched against their silken confines.

He made an exaggerated show of dragging the thing back out as slow as possible so its passage through his throat could be seen. His lips wrapped around it and sucked it clean as the length was presented into open air once more. He smirked at the camera as the long dildo waggled around, shimmering in spit.

With a wink, Lance set it aside and picked up the next one. It was long and fat with a bulbous knot at the base and ridges up the underside. He’d been a little skeptical of monster cocks at first, but the idea had stuck with him, and the designs began to appeal to him more and more. When he had first caved and bought one, it took a month for him to get up the nerve to use it.

He loved it now and so did his viewers.

Backing up, Lance pulled over a stool and set the golden-flecked blue cock onto it, pressing down to suction it in place. He made a grand show of lubing up the dick but not himself. That was his other hard-won trick. Sure, he had slicked himself up prior to the show, but he was a master at relaxing his muscles and taking things in without the need for prep.

It was all about maintaining control and knowing your body’s limits. That wasn’t a problem for him.

Lance dropped to his knees, pulled the panties to one side, lined up, and steadily began sinking down on the massive thing. The ridges caught on his rim, sending a bolt of sensation through him every time they pressed inside. He leaned back and braced his hands on the other side of the stool, letting his body fall into a smooth arch that took a lot of core work to maintain. It showed a perfect side view so those watching could see the dildo sink into him as well as his dick straining against the silk panties.

Working himself up and down on the dildo was all for show. He could have taken it to the hilt the first run, but that didn’t always satisfy the fans. So he played it up, his chest heaving and his face in bliss as he bounced, sinking a little further each time.

When at last he took the knot completely he paused, his lips parting and eyes fluttering shut. That certainly wasn’t acting. That was all him, taking in the feeling of being so stretched and full. It made him think of Shiro. That man was so big, and his thrusts so demanding.

He thought of Keith, of what it would look like to see Shiro pound Keith into the sheets. What noises would Keith make? Desperate moans and cries? Would be beg to touch himself? Would he scream and tremble as Shiro kept going after who knew how many releases from Keith?

The images had him throbbing, his insides hot in a way that was usually reserved for his lovers rather than his show. He moved up and back down on the knot, slowly at first, but gaining speed. The image of Shiro’s big muscled arm ramming the thing into Lance was overwhelming. His face flushed as he dropped his hips harder, the ridges inside dragging along his prostate like fireworks of pleasure.

He would usually jerk himself at this point, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to cum from the images in his head and the knot in his ass. Using his hand on the far side of the camera, Lance brushed the backs of his fingers over his panties, just enough to tease, his hips bucking involuntarily. The head of his cock was peeking over the band of elastic, the head drooling precum along his skin.

In Lance’s mind, Lotor was telling Shiro to take whatever he wanted. The mental image of taking all of Shiro’s cock down his throat while being brutally fucked with the monster cock was intense. Maybe Lotor would come up from behind and fill Lance’s ass as well, stretching it beyond belief. Maybe Keith would be ordered to lay down and take Lance’s cock in his mouth.

“Mmh!” Lance bit his lip, his fingers still brushing lightly over powder blue fabric. His stomach trembled with effort, his thighs burning from his maintained pace. He loved it — the pain, the pleasure, the burn of effort and arousal.

The bright edge of orgasm hovered under his skin, numbing his mind with need, making his belly feel tight. He needed so badly. His fingers twitched with the need to stroke himself. He slapped his hand back onto the floor to better brace himself as he tilted his hips and fucked his prostate hard enough that he choked on the high pitched noises it pulled from him.

Just as his arms and legs began to tremble with effort and his dick felt ready to explode, he fell over the edge, his vision going white, his whole body tensing up. Long strips of white painted his bare stomach, his dick jerking by itself as hard as it could as he worked himself through the orgasm.

When it was finally over, Lance sank back down on the monster cock and leaned forward to catch his breath. Mind fuzzy, he ran his fingers through the cum covering him in idly swirling patterns before bringing them to his lips to suck clean. He looked over his shoulder as he did so, eyes heavy and trained on the camera lens.

He spent a good amount of time in cool down, petting along his skin and outfit, occasionally snapping the thigh highs or moving his panties down to show his spent cock. He pulled up off the dildo with a little whimper before he crawled, cat-like, to the camera, blew it a kiss, and killed the live stream.

Immediately, he sprawled on the floor to recover and grabbed his phone, scrolling through his TipJar to get an idea of how the show had done. He recognized a lot of familiar usernames. One stood out, having dropped the biggest tip so far: kREDk1023. Lance snickered to himself. Keith’s usernames were totally uncreative.

Opening up his messages, he sent Keith a text.

_Lance: Enjoy the show?_

The three little dots bounced and disappeared for a long time before a response came through.

_Keith: Yes._

_Lance: Thanks for the tip, sweet cheeks. ;x_

_Keith: Can I watch next time?_

_Lance: Only online. Nobody is allowed to distract me in my workspace._

_Keith: :(_

Laughing to himself, Lance tossed his phone aside and sat up with a groan. He needed to clean up before Lotor got home. He was starving and didn’t want to delay dinner. Afterwards, Lance deserved a good long cuddle on the couch. Lotor was always happy to oblige.

 

~*~

 

The air was thick with the smell of fried food and sugar, blending seamlessly into the brightly colored and loud chaos around them. People screamed and tracks roared, overlapping music blared from one booth to another. Crowds of people poured around them, the occasional loose child running by with a shrill giggle as they tried to outpace their parents.

“I haven’t been to a carnival in years!” Lance said, face stretched into a painfully wide grin. The whole experience was so nostalgic. “Lotor hates rides!”

“I do not see the fun of spinning in rapid circles on unsafe carni rides.” Lotor stuck his nose into the air with a frown of distaste.

“Oh, they’re not so bad,” Shiro teased.

“Look! Tilt-a-whirl!” Taking hold of Keith’s wrist, Lance charged at his destination.

And so it went, with Keith and Shiro trading out on every ride Lance came across. It gave Lotor someone to talk to while Lance enjoyed his life. He also suspected that the other two were not as capable of keeping up as they’d like to claim. Lance, however, was tireless and had a stomach of steel.

Hours later when the sun was low and the area mostly lit by neon lights, Lance had been persuaded to take a break. They carried around a powdered sugar laden plate with a funnel cake somewhere underneath and a caramel apple on a stick, both of which they traded among them. All around were games full of various random prizes for those willing to pay for a chance to win them. It gave Lance a wicked idea.

“Keith!” He hip checked the man who turned around to growl at his beaming face. “Win me that bear.” Lance pointed to a bright red teddy bear sporting a grumpy face that hung above a ring toss game. “It looks like you.”

“It does not!” Keith scowled, making the exact same face, causing Shiro to struggle at keeping his snickering at bay.

“You may as well show off,” Shiro said with a smile, handing over a few dollars. Keith blushed and shrank a little under Shiro’s happy countenance. For some reason, only Shiro was able to calm Keith’s random rages.

So Keith made his way over to the game, paid the carni, and got a run down on the rules. There was a giant circle of glass bottles, and Keith just had to drop the rings on the red ones in the middle. Three rings to win the bear. Keith paced around the area, trying to line up the best spot. Lance watched with amusement, sucking one of his fingers clean of caked on sugar. Keith was oddly cute when he was focused.

Not to mention, It gave a clear view of Keith’s ass as he bent forward and lined up for his toss. All three of them enjoyed the sight for what it was. There was a good chance a few other passersby were as well, but Lance wasn’t about to look away just to check. Keith tossed the first ring, and Lance hummed at what the movement did to all the muscles on Keith’s backside.

There was a tinkling of glass as the plastic ring bounced around the bottles, but firmly settled on a red glass. Shiro clapped. “Well done.”

“He’s still gotta get two more,” Lance pointed out.

“Shut up, I got this,” Keith snapped, his eyes staying forward as he lined up the next toss.

“Sure thing, mullet.”

The toss went wild, clanking off of glass tops and sliding between them, the ring disappearing from sight. Keith whipped his head around to scowl at Lance who burst into laughter. Keith smoothed down his hair in a subconscious way as he turned back around.

“I’ll give the damn bear to Shiro,” Keith muttered.

“Careful, there are kids around,” Shiro attempted to scold Keith’s language, but he looked too amused to stay serious.

Lotor shoved the apple in Lance’s face as a distraction, and it worked. Lance happily munched away as Keith took his sweet time lining up his next toss which landed perfectly on a red bottle. Shiro praised Keith again and under the bright lights, a slight blush of pleasure could be seen on Keith’s face. Lotor hummed in a way that said he was thinking dirty thoughts. Lance grinned as he took another bite of apple.

Keith, of course, made the third toss easily, not even needing the final ring. The carni cried a winner for those gathered and a few kids gaped at Keith like he was some kind of miracle worker. Lance threw his hands in the air in excitement as the bear was plucked from the spot it hung from. Shiro took the apple from Lance’s fingers before it went flying, which was probably for the best.

When Keith had the bear in hand and turned around, Lance had already pounced, flinging his arms around Keith’s shoulders and dropping a kiss on the man’s lips, tasting of apple and sugar. Keith turned about as red as the little teddy bear that was pulled from his grip as Lance stepped back and hugged it to his chest.

“My big strong man,” Lance said with a cheeky wink.

Keith fixed his gaze on the ground and muttered something. Shiro just laughed and pulled Keith into his side as he got the four of them moving again. It took a few booths for Keith to recover from his embarrassment. In the meantime, they finished off their snacks, with Lotor occasionally feeding Lance bits of funnel cake since his hands were busy admiring his grumpy bear.

“I’m going to name him Red!” Lance announced.

Keith rolled his eyes. “How creative.”

“Like _you’re_ one to talk, k-red-k.”

Keith looked ready to melt into the ground right on the spot. Lance earned himself a pinch to his side from Lotor for teasing so mercilessly. Shiro tried to distract Keith from his mortification over his online hobbies.

“You know,” Lotor mused, looking at Lance. “It’s not fair that only _you_ get a gift.”

Shiro smirked like they’d planned something out between the two of them somehow. “I agree. Surely there’s some game that might catch your eye.”

“You should win Keith a prize in return,” Lotor finished.

“I don’t need—” Keith started but was cut off.

“Watch me win this!” Lance crowed as he shoved Red into Lotor’s chest and ran over to a game lined with air guns. He waved his arm at the array of tiered prizes. “Pick one!”

Keith just raised his eyebrows in a look that said he expected nothing more than a plastic bead necklace as a consolation prize. “You have to win first.”

“Fine, don’t pick. I’ll pick for you.” Lance held his hand out to Lotor for cash. “I’m going for the big one!”

With the man in the booth paid, Lance picked up his rifle and aimed at the balloons pinned to the board in front of him. He blew out his breath and started firing. _Pop! Pop! Po-pop!_ Three rounds later, Lance had climbed the tiered prizes and won the chance at picking one of the massive stuffies hanging from the ceiling of the booth. He turned to give Keith a smug grin.

“Too bad you didn’t pick.”

“Why is that even a skill you have?” Keith asked, arms flailing.

Lance laughed as he propped his hands on his hips and declared which stuffie he wanted.

That was how they finished their night with Keith carrying around a bright blue mermaid plushie that was three-fourths his size. Lance even had them pose for a picture with it and take it on a ride with the four of them shoved into a ferris wheel cabin. Keith acted grumpy about it, but he refused any offers for one of the others to carry it.

Before they parted ways that night, Lance dropped a kiss on the mermaid to “remember him by” and insisted Keith do the same for Red. Lance snuggled the little bear the entire ride home, much to Lotor’s amusement.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” Lotor said as they passed under a streetlight, illuminating his pale hair into an ethereal glow.

Lance smiled and hummed in a sleepy way. “We should do that again sometime.”

“I agree.”

“You’re so handsome,” Lance cooed as he watched the glow and fade of Lotor’s hair with each passing light. A fond smile stretched across Lotor’s face in return.

At the next stoplight, Lotor leaned over and dropped a lingering kiss on Lance. “So are you.”

Lance smiled wide in return. Dating Lotor was the best decision Lance had ever made in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first camboy scene I've ever written. There's only really one camboy I follow, and I totes based Lance's cam scene off of him. lol

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
